gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission to Vectes
WARNING CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT: - SWEARING. - VIOLENCE. - MILD GORE. FEED BACK IS WELCOME! Jacinto Limits, 1 year after the sinking. A piercing beam of light struck my eyes, shining through gaps in a glass covering that made the roof, I woke from my sleep in a abandoned warehouse. Reaching for my Lancer, my heavy C.O.G Armour made a sound. Sherman was up early this morning, with his C.O.G Officer's Hat on head. He was sitting on a rough sofa, with scratches on the fur. I walked through a arch, it looked ancient. "We have to move, I picked up a transmission on a Coalition Channel. Command is calling for any C.O.G Troops to rally at the Endeavor Naval Base" Eliza called. She was sitting on a desk with computer equipment from the early Pend' War. Eliza was conscripted into the army at 18, who fought with the 45th defending Anvil Gate. She had light C.O.G Armour, boasting a ASSD-78 Gauss Rifle. Sherman placed his hand on my solider, "We been assigned to Noble Team and we are to meet with them at Victory Street ". Sherman had seen it all, he fought at Aspho Fields and saw his unit die during E-Day (Witch he had never really recovered from). Boom! Boom! A Hammerburst was shot through the building's lobby, concrete witch made the pillars of the building were shredded. Sherman returned fire, pushing his couch over and hiding behind it. A Locust Drone jumped through the roof, I pounced on him with a knife, sticking it in his throat. He fell to the ground, dropping a Retro Lancer. I grabbed it with my spare hand a fired at the lobby. Boom! I was answered with a single round. A Locust Troop launched himself from cover, firing his Hammerburst at the 3 man squad. The Locust Troop advanced on our position. A deafening sound was made by Eliza's ASSD, as a round shattered to Locust's face. He fell to the ground and blood emerged from his mouth, struggling on the ground, with no face to speak of, he died. "We have to go!" Sherman declared. 3 More Locust troops came in through the door, firing bullets in every direction. I fired what ammo I had left in my Retro Lancer, and dropped it on the ground. We ran to a back door, Sherman parked himself behind a counter, nailing the front of the building with rounds. \ Eliza was bashing the a back door with the but of her rifle, it gave way in a shower of dust. "Run!" She screamed to Sherman and Me. A Drone smashed through a weak brick wall, and Sherman performed a 360 motion and slammed his Lancer Chainsaw in his face. I dashed out the back door, spotting Eliza motioning me to run down a alley. "Sherman, Move your Fucking Arse!" I screamed through the doorway. Picking himself up, chucking another mag' in his Lancer, the Sergeant bolted out the door. "Move out!" We ran through what remained of Jacinto, rubble littered across the roads. A scrapped J.P.D car was splashed across a road, covered in a shower of bricks. A apartment building was in front of us, missing chunks of it's structure. Smash! A pair of large Locust bashed through the bricks witch made the wall. "Boomers!" Bang! Bang! Bang! Sherman blasted shots from his Lancer their way. BOOM! (I could see why they call them Boomers) A explosion ripped through a ruined home. We all dashed behind cover, hiding from the Boomers sight. BOOM! Another shot was fired. A section of the ruined concrete road behind me was thrown into the air. Pieces of segmented concrete crashed down to the ground around us. The Boomers walked towards us, scouting for any signs on Human life. Crushing light rubble with their heavy feet. A machine gun boomed above my head. "C.O.G Gears on Ground, this is KR-Alpha 7" A King Raven flew over our position. "We read you Alpha 7, we have advancing Boomers on our location. Requesting support". The Raven turned around, a Gear in full Coalition Armour in the helicopter fired down on the Boomers. "Be advised, machine gun firing on Boomer position". A stream of golden rounds flew towards the Boomers. Hitting a street lamp, in shower of sparks it fell to the ground. We emerged from the Jersey Barricades we were hiding behind, and Pounded shots towards to the Boomers. BOOM! A Boomer round was fired at the Raven, the pilot narrowly dodging a downing. A force of maybe a dozen drones jogged down a street, firing at the Raven. "This is KR-Alpha 7, we are taking fire from ground forces, fuel line damaged, moving to Freedom Gate LZ." A entrance to a metro station was left of us. "Fuck KR, you trying to get us killed? We cannot hold position!" Sherman yelled over the comm. "I advise you to make your way into the Metro station to your left, and proceed to Freedom Gate". Freedom gate was built after the Penduleum Wars. The Gate was supposed to celebrate that the C.O.G was the only legitimate government on Sera. Bang! Eliza was firing her ASSD, she left her position and bolted towards to Metro Station, taking huge steps. "Golden Rule!" I yelled to her. A Single Shot was fired from a Longshot, flying through the air for what seemed like years. Ping! It smashed into her Armour. She performed a graceful backfilp, crashing her legs into the ground. Blood leaked from her metal suit, she coughed and spluttered. "ELIZA!' Sherman yelled to the dieing Gear. "Fuck you!" He stood up and fired his Lancer at the Locust, throwing his mags' to the ground. "Sherman, into the Metro Station. We have to Fucking move!' I yelled to my C.O. Hammer Burst rounds hit the ground around Eliza. In a pathetic attempt to escape the juggernaut of fire, she tried to crawl towards us. She was finished off with one last Hammer Round. She died on the spot. "Fucking Locust Bastards!' Sherman yelled at the surface invaders. He was out of Lancer bullets, he was now down to his Boltok. BOOM! A Grenade detonated at his feet. I was surprised by how many Locust he took down, but it wasn't enough to save him. His lifeless body fell to ground. His armour charred by the heat of the blast. I remained hidden at the doorway of Metro, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." It was silent. I sprinted down a set of stairs, tossing a grenade at the door. I covered my face and dived. BOOM! The doorway collapsed, concrete and Metals falling to the ground. I vaulted myself back up, and kept on running. It felt like I was running for hours. Resting on a pillar, catching my breath, I tried to contact any C.O.G in the area. "KR-Alpha 7" I called, "KR-Alpha 7 come in!" "K-Fucking-R!" I was screaming now. I knew it would make no difference. "Sgt. Harper Sherman? Lt. Eliza Smith?" Cpl. Laurence Barnes?" A voice called. 6 C.O.G Gears stepped towards me, "Lt. Michael Skyes, name?" A Large, bald, man steeped towards me. "Laurence Barnes, Eliza Smith and Harper are KIA" I responded. "We're Noble team. We're headed towards the Freedom Gate LZ. The C.O.G claim they can get us out." Skyes declared. "Sir, I got a link with Sabre team" A young man, boasting full C.O.G Armour and headgear, touched the Lt. on his shoulder. "Carter, get me live" Cater fiddled around with a small electronic device for a little. "This is Sabre team, requesting assistance. We have one wounded, one KIA. We're at the ..." The transmission cut out "Do you have a lock on the location?" Skyes turned to Carter. "A little Hotel on closer to Illuma then Jacinto, it's going to take a while to get there". "Gears, get to Freedom Gate! Move Out!" I ran with Noble to Freedom Gate, dodging between scraps and bricks in the tunnels. They were growing darker and darker, towards the Gate. We waded through low water, and we eventually arrived at Freedom Gate. Barbed wire, strung across the lush green grass, Sandbags, across beautiful brick roads, Ravens, set down across a tourist car park. Gears were camping in tourist information center, and cooking their scraps or "Meals" in barrels stuffed with logs and twigs. 2 Gear Troops walked across a wall of hedges, and asked us for a our I.Ds. "Names?" The Smaller one asked. "Uh, We're Noble team" Pointing at the other members of Noble, "and he's Cpl. Barnes" "Righto' we're evacuating Freedom Gate, your to report to a Raven KR-Delta 6". A C.O.G's voice boomed over a loud speaker, "All C.O.G in Freedom Gate, report to a Raven. There was only about 3 Dozen (Including Noble and myself) humans on property, and a good percent of that being stranded. Immediately after the announcement citizens of what remained of Jacinto, packed what little they had into there pockets and little shoulder bags. The people witch used to call Jacinto home, and one Illuma Doctor, he treated me two yeas ago when my Unit Was ambushed, on way to reinforce the defense of Jacinto. I copped a round to left thigh. We all went over to the Ravens, and there large engines came to a swift start. The large helicopters became airborne. Raven used to rule the skies, but the Locust changed all that. We were some of the last of a dieing species. Flying over a massive hole bordered with charred homes and buildings, filled with sea, that made Jacinto was a depressing sight. As we flew further away from the city, Sera was revealed to be a much more beautiful world. The sight of crushed humanity became more and more of a rarity. Green trees and bushes laced the snowy peaks of tall mountains, as we flew over the famed Alexandria waterfall, witch was a pleasant sight. The Battle Hardened Gears admired the wonderful scenery. "We are on route to the Vectes Naval base" The Pilot said from the cockpit. "What? We've been called to the Endeavor," Michael called back. "The whole fucking Endeavour has been overrun. Only one raven managed to get out. Locust launched a attack on Hanover, intent on cleaning up any C.O.G in the area. Intel reports a significant Stranded presence in the city" "What about Sabre?" I whispered the Michael, "What about Sabre?" Michael roared to the pilot. At the end of Michael's sentance, Locust AA fire was shot at the 3 Ravens. Boom! Boom! Boom! The Raven shook under to fire of cannons. A Gear manning the side machine gun was pounded in the face with a single AA round (blood catching another Gear's helmet), his metal Armour slumped, blood streaming down the Armour's side and he was flung out the side of the Raven, the pilot ordered the side be closed. "Fuck! Will! A C.O.G called from the back of Raven. C.O.Gs were used to death and suffering, but still found it hard when one of their own was killed. Boom! Boom! Boom! A rounded was fired through the glass in the cockpit, disabling some of the pilot's equipment and narrowly missing the pilot's face. "All KRs break off, increase altitude." The Helicopter's nose climbed, struggling to keep our balance the Gears grabbed handles on the roof. "KR-Bravo 5 what's your status over?" The pilot called over the comm. We were now free of the AA fire, but Bravo 5 looked in a bad shape. "We took some damage to the back rotor, I'm are going to have to put her down." KR-Bravo 5 said back. "Bloody Hell, we can't afford any more delays." The pilot manning Alpha 7 sounded frustrated. "Uh, this is Bravo 5, we're losing altitude, over." It appeared that the pilot disregarded Alpha 7's frustration. Bravo 5 managed another 4 minutes of Flying, until it's back rotor exploded. It's tail fell to the ground, and the Raven fell out of control. Performing several rotations before it crashed into a high snowy mountain face, "Shit. This is KR-Bravo 5 we are going down!" BOOM! The Raven blew to a thousand pieces in a shower of fire. "Damn it, we lost 3 more Gears, and a band of stranded." It appeared that Bravo 5 was the least populated of the Ravens. Alpha and Delta flew over the mountains of Sera and came across Sabre's apparent location. A Hotel in surprisingly good condition. Locust were climbing up a set of stairs, nailing the Hotel with bullets. "Man that gun Adrian," The Largest member of Noble manned a machine gun and was firing like crazy at the Locust. Boom! Boom! Boom! "Yeah! Come get some Mother Fuckers!" "Why aren't we stopping? Gears are in there!" I called from the back. "Sorry sir, orders from Command: we're not risking anymore Ravens." The Co-Pilot announced. While Adrian was shouting curses at the Locust, Skyes made his way up to the cockpit "We are fucking helping those Gears, you think we should leave them to die? We have lost too many in this war." "Sir, Command has ordered us to go directly to Vectes." "And I've ordered you tell Command to go Fuck themselves." Skyes was screaming now, the pilot twisted the helicopter towards the Gears, "Pilot, what are you doing?" "We don't leave men behind. Alpha 7 move to Vectes, we'll catch up" "John..." We are helping Sabre" The pilot pulled his headset from his face and flung it to the ground. "Listen Up Gears, we are moving to aid Sabre" "Yeah, who's got the bigger gun now Locust motherfuckers!" Adrian was at least having a good time. We began our decent on the back of the Hotel. "Adrian, keep some heat on the Locust" We all roped down into the courtyard to the back of the building, a force of 6 C.O.G troops landed on the ground. We saw 2 Gears parked behind makeshift barricades firing at Locust soldiers on the first floor. Other then that the building was empty, I suspect it may have been raided by Stranded. We all attacked to Locust with deadly force and after a short battle, made our way back to the raven. (Adrien's machine gun fire came in handy). When we were all in the Raven, a C.O.G troop carrying a wounded one on his shoulder emerged from the Kitchen. "C'mon! We have to leave." The team leader yelled to his comrades. Crack! the floor of the Hotel collapsed. The C.O.Gs diving behind a artificial waterfall, witch was be no means in a operational state. "Hurry up! Get in the Raven." Suddenly, a Berseker jumped from the hole grabbing the wounded Gear, throwing him into a wall. "BERSEKER!" The other trooper grabbed his Lancer and fired at the the Berseker. The Berseker grabbed his face and slammed it into the ground, the Troop performed a roll and the Berseker crushed his face under her large foot. We all blasted the building with fire, the bright lights frightening the Berseker as she ran to were the Wounded Gear was. "NO!" He screamed as she smashed into him, leaving nothing but a lifeless bloody corpse. The Raven took of and headed to Vectes. I covered in a blanket and cried a little, mourning my fallen team mates. I was called a 'Pussy' by Adrain.